Future Fabina( yay!)
by FabinaR5AusllyRaura
Summary: All of former Anubis House members are either 21 or 22. They are living their hectic lives as adults. What happens on the way to perfection? Bad at summaries! R&R people. Please! Rated T for cursing. Third genre is a little bit of humor.
1. Chapter 1

_People who have read my crossover, i am still working on it. There will be some surprises in it! , on with the story!_

* * *

_Nina's pov_

It's my first living with Fabian. He is still my boyfriend, and I want him to be more than that. You know him. He takes awhile. He took SO long to ask me to prom my first year.I miss those times. Fabian's mom and ad were good to meme. They all liked me. I was so happy. Anyway, the couples are:

- Fabian and I,

- Amber and Alphie,

- Mara and ( my o/c) Ryan

- Jerome and Patricia,

-Joy and Mick

Some couples are unusual. Joy and Mick!? They are cute, though.I am ting next to Fabian on the couch. I'm snuggling so , because im afraid he'll go.

" Hey Fabian?" i ask,hoping he will answer truthfully.

"Yes,love?" He asks, in his cute British accent.

"Do you love me?" Wow, I sound pathetic.

" More than anything. Why?"

" Then why haven't you proposed?" I ask, holding back burning tears.

"I haven't proposed yet because I was waiting for the right moment in time, you know?"

" Yeah"I say, clearly not sure, though I let it go.

_Fabian's pov_

When Nina asked me if i loved her, I was going to cry. Of course I love her! She was my baby girl. I will ALWAYS love her, no matter what. After that,bwe went to the bedroom and went to sleep.

_Next Morning, Nina's pov_

I am now in the laundry room, folding up my BOYFRIEND and I's clothes. I got bored so I put my Iphone on the dock. My favorite song came on: complicated by Avril Lavigne.

**uh huh, uh huh life's like this**

**uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is x2**

**chill out, what you yellin for?**

**lay back, it's all been done before**

**and if you could only let it be,**

** you could be...**

As song reached the chorus, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I put my elbow up, warning them,but the man spoke:

" Before you hit me, can i get a kiss?" I knew that seductive voice anywhere. Its my idiot boyfriend. I turn around and give him a passionate i pull away, he gives me a pout and i give him a peck. He gives me his eyes and i ask:

" ok, where are you going now?" He gave me the "I'm gonna leave now" smile too.

" To the park with Micheal, Alphie, and Amber. We'll be around the corner, kay?" I nod silently and he gives me a peck on the lips.

" I promise, when I come back, we will have our own " Fabina" time ok?" he says, knowing what I was thinking. He is either either Alphie, Jerome, or at work. I miss him. He then leaves me alone in the house, me by myself, him having fun. I go upstairs and lay in the bed. I go to sleep.

_Time skip- 1:00 to 3:00 *_

__As i am waking up, I feel strong arms around me. I look up and see Fabian snoring softly. He's even cuter when he sleeps. I love him so then, his eyes flutter open. When he sees me looking, I look down and blush a deep red. He picks up my chin and kisses me. It soon escalated into a snogging session. Right then, someone knocks on the door downstairs. we pull away.

" Right on time." I say sarcastically. Fabian chuckles and I go downstairs. I open the door for Patricia and Jerome.

" Hey patrome!" I say using their couple name.

" Hey Nina. Where's Fabian?" Jerome asks. Just gonna skip to the point, are we?

" He's upstairs in bed. He's awake, so go ahead." I say, clearly annoyed by Jerome. They then gave me a weird look.

" He isn't Naked!" I yell. Clearly, Fabian heard me, because he laughed upstairs. Patrome went upstairs, and I made us sandwiches. I let them catch up for a few moments, before i called them down. When they came, Jerome and Patricia were laughing their heads off, while Fabian was blushing like mad. I wonder why.

* * *

_so, how was it? so the stars mean that at the bottom of the page, there will be a little note. _

_*= Amphie's child is Micheal. Fabian went with them because of Alphie. Micheal is 6._

_P.S.= is that how you spell Alphie's name? ok so thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**To all the people who have read my story, favorited it and followed me and my story, thank you so much. Not meaning to complain, but can you please review? It would make my day if you had some suggestions. P.S.- I never have writers block. Any thing you suggest I can turn into a chapter. I haven't updates because I needed surgery on my foot. Anyway thanks!**_

* * *

_Fabian's pov_

When me and Nina were snogging, someone knocked. She said "right on time"and I chuckled. When she went downstairs, she opened the door. A few minutes later I heard her say " HE'S NOT NAKED!" I started laughing. The guests came up and guess what… it was patrome! I then groaned on the spot. They smiled ( falsely) and said:

"Nice to see you too." Then they say something else.

"So Fabian what we're you and Nina doing before you we came? Don't lie because I heard her say right on time. So…" Jerome said. Uh oh. I will be strait forward with them. Sarah that. I will TRY to be strait forward.

"We were um... s- snogging. I say stuttering. Wow. Here we go. They looked surprised at what i said. I'm a good kisser! Right?

"Y you were snogging Nina?" Jerome said.

"Yeah." Then they bust a gut while laughing. Ok. Then Nina called us downstairs. She probably made something for went downstairs with them still laughing their asses off. Shut the fuck up will you?!

"Why are you guys laughing so hard?" She asked. Then Trixie answered her question.

"Were you or were you not snogging Fabian?" Uh oh. just nodded and looked down, blushing. Aww she blushed! She's so cute when she blushes. Anywho, Jerome said something that made me regret telling them. You see, I only tell Nina personal things that have happened to me. Nina and I snogging was something personal.

"At least you admitted it. Stutter Rutter here kept on saying no, no, we did not!" Nina stops blushing and comes over to me. She says something that will never happen.

"Are you ashamed to be with me Fabian? No Nina never!

"No not ever Nina. I will never be ashamed to be with you. Ever." She obviously didn't believe me, and walked out on me. I turned to Jerome and gave him a what the hell! Look.

"You just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me you cunt!" I say. He's never herd me swear, so he looked surprised and sorry at the same time. I shrugged it off and grabbed my jacket. I went outside to look for Nina. I hope she's alright. I walk around and find Nina next to a tree bawling her eyes out and saying " I thought he really loved me". My heart broke then and there.

"Of course I love you Nina" I say and walk up to her. I hug her .

"Jerome was being an ass. The only reason they know is because I told them. Please believe me Nina. I could not live with out you. I promise-. She then cut me off with a kiss. I then flicked the bottom off her lip, asking for entrance. She happily opened her mouth. We stopped and went home. Then thing I will not talk about happened. Afterward, we went downstairs and found a note.

_Dear fabina,_

_We would like to say sorry for what happened_

_Today. We are sending over Amber when she comes_

_Back from her honeymoon in Paris. She_

_Left Micheal with myran. Don't worry.*_

_Love you guys._

_Sincerely, patrome._

Shit! They used their couple name that they never use. Only we call her that. And Amber. Anyway, Amber should be coming tomorrow. After we read the note, we went upstairs to our room. If Nina left me, I would really die. Literally. I love her way to much to let her go. I'm stroking her hair. Then I fall asleep with her head on my chest, and my arms around her waist. The almost perfect day has come to an end.

* * *

_So how was it? I think it was good personally... but I want to hear what you think! Review please!_

_1st star= Amber and Alfie went to Paris for their honeymoon. They got married a few days after this story. Myran is Mara and Ryan._

_P.P.S- thanks for the correct spelling for Alfie's name!_


	3. AN

OMFG! I am so sorry guys! I know that I have been a little off... my kindle(what I'm writing on) burned out, so I had to get a new one... listen guys I feel really bad and I can't be more angry at myself. I'm so sorry and I will try to update soon.

Love the very sad,

Fabinaonlylova


	4. Sorry :(

_guys, im officially putting my stories on temporary hiatus. Im really sorry. its just that I cant update right now. Im truly sorry. :(_

_ -FABINAR5AUSLLYRAURA_

_P.S.- I changed my name :p_


End file.
